Random Encounter
by krostovikraven1
Summary: The silent sentinel has met his match.But, will he be willing to give in or give her up.


**Random encounter**

She was facing the window, watching the evening darkening in sensual mischief. Tall, a slender but athletic 5' 6"phisique, with dark reddish brown locks and beautiful green eyes, the exotic beauty was wearing nothing more that lace undergarments and enjoying a bowl of warm oatmeal when she felt a slight breeze on her neck.

"mmm, if I knew any better, I would say my dear friend has come to pay me a visit…" slowly, she turned around to her visitor "and has brought company with him"

When she fully turned, was facing four overshadowed figures. One of them being her "dear friend" came forward. He was at least one foot taller than what she was, clad in a full black hard body suit. No at trace of skin showing, but did accentuate his every well developed muscles. Two swords placed along side each other on his back and a visor to cover his eyes.

Yes, Snake Eyes could be intimidating at times, his silent habit was deadly and one could never underestimate his demeanor, but when it came to this beauty, inside he felt like a school boy with a crush. Of course he never showed it, but deep inside she knew she could at least make him look her way.

He came forward seeing her frown. Knowing full well her short temper. Is not that he was afraid of her. Far from it. But they shared a bond like no other. A level of respect that surpassed that of a master and apprentice, although at times, no one knew who was what.

He stopped in front of her, blocking her view of the rest of the company. She came and stopped in front of him by mere inches. She was never afraid or intimidated by him (or anyone for that matter). Tilted her head and looked at him in the eyes which somehow, she always found under that visor.

"You must have a pretty good reason for coming in here… with company… no less" she said motioning to the others.

Snake Eyes just nodded once. Then from behind his back he pulled her nightgown that she had left perched over a chair nearby.

It occurred to her that he wasn't blocking her view of his friends, but the other way around.

She looked at him from his head to the navel of his body armor. And although the lights were dimmed, she was enjoying his every defined muscles while he held the garment for her to slip into. She turned her back to him and slipped her slender arms into the short robe. She turned and lazily closed it leaving great part of her breasts exposed. He came closer, and adjusted the garment to a more decent display, made a tight knot on the front, careful not to touch any part of her body.

She was impressed at how his hands that have endured countless hand to hand combat, handled his swords with great precision to kill and yet, had managed her intimate garment with such delicacy. "So thoughtful… thank you…" she said sensually with a smile "Now tell me… what can I do for you?" She said tentatively.

" We have…" another man said behind them to which Snake Eyes turned his head sharply in his direction to silence the impatient soldier. Then turned to the beauty and for a few silent seconds they looked at each other. She smiled at him and said "Don't worry dear, no big deal". Then he handed her a picture with a nod. She looked at it for a second, knowing exactly who it was. She smiled.

"Pretty boy here is a big time supplier. Travels out of town no less than three times a week no longer than three hours each time."

"Do you know where he goes?" asked the eager soldier again, gaining a sharp turn from Snake Eyes to silence him again. But the girl reached for his hand and slightly touched him to get his attention and said softly "It's ok, let him speak" he nodded once more and moved aside for her to approach the others.

"Not an exact location but we have mapped out an approximation of how far can he get within the allotted time" she said and with a swift move, a map was uncovered on the table in between them with traces and coordinates written neatly around it.

We have sent scouts around. Either to follow him or just sniff around the places he has been"

"And what have they found out?" A female voice came from behind the table. A beautiful red head tall and curly hair.

"Nothing as of yet. They were sent out this morning"

" Have they reported yet? And why has it taken this long?" asked another tall figure. This one being of a younger man, beard and mustache that gave the impression of trying to look older.

"Not that I need to give you any explanation but I just came in charge a few days ago and my line of work needs… proper timing and preparations"

"What proper time and preparation you're just a hooker and…arghhhh" he managed to say as the end of a sword was stabbing the young soldier on the throat. Snake Eyes had unshed his swords in a quick move, one on the man's throat, the other one aiming at his chest.

"That is unnecessary my dear friend. If one of you're men has no idea of what I can do, then it means my cover is not blown yet" she said softly to the Master Ninja who slowly removed his weapons away from the now pale soldier.

The older of the four spoke for the first time. " Forgive my man, we have been in a pretty serious almost death match and his nerves make him say crazy things" He said while glaring at the offending officer again.

She smiled at the tall man and said "Please Captain, no need for apologies. Like I said, is a good sign"

"Wait, I know who you are… you're a biochemist, the one that created the…"

"The memory inhibitor" The beauty interrupted the other redhead "That is correct Lieutenant Jaye. And I like to try my creations on the field personally… Captain Roadblock? Commander in Chief Krostovik, from the West Joes Division, at your service" she saluted the soldiers.

"You're a Joe?" asked the offending soldier. "Of course, aren't we all?" The commander asked with a playful smile.

"Ma'am?" Said the Captain with his own salute along with the rest, including Snake Eyes.

"At ease gentlemen… and yes, my cover is a hooker, as you put it sir, but it gives us full contact with the militia around. Including that pretty boy you got here"

"You've seen him here?"

"Of course, each and every day at dusk, across the plaza, smoking with his buddies… what else do you wish to know?" she asked Snake Eyes who handed her another picture. This one being taken at a passing glance of a girl with features much like to the man on the first picture.

"I see… there is certain resemblance but … do you know how long ago was this taken?" The ninja made a sign of a two with his fingers. "Two weeks?" she asked, but he moved his head from side to side once "Two days" he nodded once.

"mmm, I can work with that… but is going to cost you babe" she said to Snake Eyes who just nodded once more.

"You mean you can find out who this girl is? How?" Asked the Lieutenant.

"By asking the source dear. There is no telling whether that is his sister or even his daughter…" when she saw their curious looks she explained "in my… line of work… I can get all the information I need with one touch"

She noticed Snake Eyes tense up at this although the other ones somehow missed it, or did they? She saw the Captain contain a passing smirk.

"Not like that… Relax. I have built a reputation and is working like a charm. Just leave it to me" she said softly to the ninja.

"Commander Ma'am, permission to speak freely" said the forgotten soldier. She nodded her agreement. "Is this a real… brothel?" he asked cautiously, throwing glances at Snake Eyes who had his hand ready on the handle of one of his swords.

"As real as they come"

"How does it work then… I mean, with all due respect… but…" the confused blushing soldier stammered on his words. She smiled at this.

"Simple… the customers come in and offer their highest bids to the girls and if is high enough to their liking then they take the subject upstairs, offer him or them a drink and get on with their show" she said as a matter of fact-ly.

On seeing his pained expression, the Lieutenant answered to him "The cell inhibitor is the drink" she said on his ear. His relief was obvious.

"You just blushed in a cute shade of pink"… she said playfully. "My formula works on the memory cells, making them dormant for a certain amount of time, leaving the other cells that are in charge of dream roam freely and ready to act. But with the brain still conscious they need stimulation, so, the only thing the girls do is… whisper whichever fantasy they can come up with or the subjects have requested and when they wake up, have the feeling of have had the experience to which they remember"

"The brain is a wonderful muscle but easily biased, so due to memory can also signal the respective body parts to feel the soreness or even pain of whatever they think they did. That way I protect my girls and the subjects get what they want"

"That is a sick way of making money" said the Captain "besides, aren't we in a hurry, we have no time for the biology class"

"well, if you wish to blow your cover, go right ahead… but the subject doesn't come back but in twenty minutes, so… anything to drink?" she said to the captain now narrowing his eyes at her. She walked away and the captain came closer to the ninja.

"Snake Eyes!, where did you find her?" He said while crossing his arms over his chest and nodding towards the beauty now inside on the other side of a curtain. The ninja just moved his head from side to side once and pointed a finger on the Captain who lifted his hands in defense and said "ok, ok, I wont ask again, but she sure packs a nice rack" The ninja tilted his head, gave a step forward and then turned towards the curtain that now was open to show a now clothed Commander with some khaki pants that hugged her hips snugly and a tank top that just accentuated her breasts leaving little to the imagination. The ninja just nodded his agreement and she gave him a smile while she passed in front of them.

Snake Eyes walked towards her and pointed a finger to himself then to her. "Is not necessary, I can take care of myself" when he tried to signal one of the other officers she stopped him and said "Who do you think takes care of us, or me for that matter, when you're not here?" she asked. When she got no answer or nod she continued.

"Me, dear. I've been taking care of myself and the girls and see? I'm alive and kicking, so you my friend, have nothing to worry about"

He still stared. "Besides".. she continued. "I have a little pest to take care of" she saw him starting to pull his sword out but she stopped him.

"Nothing like that, just a no body that's been exposing himself to the girls lately. They can very well take care of him and themselves as well as me, but is not like we can just blurt out "you're under arrest!" when we are supposed to be just … playing at night with customers… besides, he has yet to meet me and I want to see what he's offering" She said lifting her left brow. The ninja let go of his sword and hung his head and moved it from side to side in defeated disbelief.

"I know you're smiling in there…" she teased and walked passed him. But he was not only smiling but somehow blushing and his mask suddenly felt hot.

.

.

Once outside her watch tower disguised as a condo, the Commander perched herself next to a dark corner looking around her gingerly. But she never missed a detail, never missed a beat. There was movement outside, more than usual. She nodded to a couple of her resident contacts, also undercover.

She pulled a cigarette from her side pocket and tried to get it to burn, but a soft cool breeze put out the small fire from her match, and she knew just how that had happened.

"I told you it was unnecessary for you to come" she said over her shoulder trying to keep appearances that she was still alone. From the darkness of the bushes, a gentle hand tugged at her hand with the cigarette and took it from her hand. She sighed.

"Babe, you know I have to keep up with the façade. And this persona I'm portraying has to smoke for her customer's sake" she said softly. "Hold on" she said abruptly and turned around in time to meet the male subject of the picture.

He had formal wear pants and a jacket of the same color. Buttoned shirt open two or three buttons down his chest revealing a bushy chest. He was just a few inches taller than her and was smiling from ear to ear and looking at her from head to toes without restriction.

"Say, hey there toots, lost something?… I saw you looking at the dirt in the dark so I figured maybe I go lend my services to that fine woman and maybe I get a reward for it, huh? What do say?"

She was repulsed to say the least but kept a smiling expression. Even playful. "Well handsome, sorry you wasted your time but I didn't lost anything, merely run out of matches and cigarettes" she felt a tug on the lower pocket on her pants. She started to touch every pocket on her until she got to the one needed. Inside, there was another cigarette waiting for her.

"Oh, would you look at that… I still have one. Do you have a light?" she said signaling to the small cigarette.

"Plenty of that toots. I have more flame than you can handle".. he said moving his eyebrows up and down at her. She felt her stomach turn over and felt Snake Eyes rise to his full height behind her, but the offending fiend was too engrossed in looking at her that saw nothing beyond a dark background on her frame.

She was about to lean in to light the cigarette herself when she said " Tell you what handsome, why don't you be a sweetheart and light this for me. I'm afraid I'm not too good at it and between you and me…" she leaned in closer to him, letting him inhale her perfume. "it's just for looks" she whispered in his ear.

The guy frown a bit at this and said "What do you mean toots?"

"This…" she said moving her hands alongside her breasts, waist and hips "doesn't remain this good with that nasty stuff in my lungs so, I just play along" she said seductively. " But you're the only one who knows my secret, if I hear anybody else comment about it, you'll never have any of this" and made the same motion again.

"Besides, I have a friend who would be ready to strangle me right about now if he knew I had this on my hands… I don't want to think what he would do if he sees it in my mouth" she said with a sad smile while twirling the small object on her hand.

"sounds like he protects you too much. What's he gonna do, kill you for real?" he asked with a laugh. She smiled with him.

"Nah, he'll just give me the silent treatment."

"ain't that a bit childish?" he asked.

"he takes his word very seriously. But I think of him every time I have one of these with me"

"Sounds like you have a thing for the bastard. What, he thinks you're not good enough for him or something?"

"I don't know… but you know what, forget about it. Nothing that a fun night wont help me forget"

He grinned at her "whatever you say toots… so, when do you want to…" he said while lighting the cigarette. He inhaled once and said "damn this is some good shit. Where'd you get it"

She smirked "oh hun, only the good stuff gets on this lips, even if it doesn't go in" she felt a finger poke softly on her back. She smiled.

"So, what do ya say toots, want a roll in the hay with this hunk?"

"You, my friend, are such a tease, but no, cant do it tonight. Is my paperwork night. I'm getting ready to recruit some fresh meat and I need to go thru all of them… I like to bring only the best to my sweet clients" she said, running a hand along the flap of his jacket.

"oh really? And what will you have. Any Russians maybe?" he said rubbing his hands together in contentment.

"mmm, among others. I see you have your pick"

"I like them ones with an accent and talk dirty. Those make me feel like I'm far away in the promised land." he said with a raspy voice. She felt another soft poke on her back.

"Well handsome, I tell you what. Tonite might be your lucky night and you just might help me decide which one to bring first" she rummaged around her back pockets coming across the girl's picture.

"I have this one in mind. don't know if she's got an accent or what, but my recruiters say she's a babe, what do you think?"

And upon seeing the picture, the man's features went hard and pale. He leaned against the post with his forearm and the hand that still had the cigarette. With the other one was holding the picture. A look of forlorn sadness quickly passed then anger replaced it.

"Is there something wrong handsome?" she asked, leaning into him too close for Snake Eyes comfort.

"Where did you take this picture, how long ago was this?"

"I told you, my recruiters brought it to me. This one was like…two days ago?… not sure. They take pictures of random girls and bring them to me. If they look promising, my recruiters go back and find out their whereabouts. Chat a little then make an offer. Usually one they cannot refuse"

He looked from the picture to the woman in front of him, then back.

"Have you contacted this one yet?"

"Nah, I was about to go back to my office and really take a look at them all, but this one just struck me a really pretty. Why.. Oh no… you know her?"

She faked surprise. He nodded. "Look toots, I'm only gonna ask you this once and I only ask you at all cause you're good with me and my boys, but, forget about this girl and tell me where to find her"

"you have to give me something in order for me to give you that much hun, tell me, why is she so important. She a family member or something?" He glared.

"Look handsome, what you're trying to give me is not enough around here. You want booty, you have to drop the cash, you want info… at least tell me why is she so freaking important. My scouts don't work for free you know?"

The goon thought for a few seconds, never lifting his gaze from the picture.

"alright, she's me sister, run away from home few months ago and cant find her no where. But you my sweet angel are gonna bring her to me…"

"Woa there stallion, hold it right there. She's not my girl yet, so I cant just go get her for you. I can maybe get you the info where to find her but that's it. I don't do deliveries."

"Shit!, ok. Give me what I need and I'll get her myself"

"Very well." she said and started to look again thru her pockets but found nothing. "Damn! Forgot my phone upstairs. Give me a sec babe, I'll be right back" she started to turn but he grabbed her arm and said… "wait, here, use mine. I cant waist any time." and handed her the phone.

"Alright." she punched a few numbers and started to ring. Somewhere inside her condo, a phone started to ring. It was in the Lieutenant's pocket.

"Hello?" said Ltn Jaye

"Hey babe its me, yeah I know, I had to borrow a phone, I left mine in my office… look. The picture with that pretty chick with the scarf… yeah that one.. Hey, looks like someone knows her here well, we have to be good Samaritans right? So, we give this fine gentleman the whereabouts of his sister and… yeah, I need everything you got on her. She run away from home… alright babe I'll wait. Thanks." then she hang up.

"What happened, did you get the address or something?"

"Calm down, you'll get a text in a few minutes"

Back in the condo, Jaye looked around the map and said over the phone "I'll send him a text with the coordinates. If this is who he says he is, then, she's been running away from him. don't worry, we'll be waiting for him" and hang up.

"Did she just called from his phone?"

"Yeah, not only than, gave us confirmation she's the runaway. We got his voice recognition and all the info we need from his network. Damn she's good"

Back in the courtyard a beep went off, it was a signal that he had received a message. He opened it and read thru it. "Thanks toots, I owe you one"

"Don't mention it" she said and smiled at him while he walked away.

"You, my friend, owe me big time for this" she whispered over her shoulder again. She felt a tug at her shirt when she saw someone else approach. Snake Eyes made the attempt to come forward but she stopped him with her hand on his thigh, really close to his groin.

"oops, sorry babe" she whispered and removed her hand. And from around the corner came a shabby individual, clad with a worn rain coat and worn out shoes. Came closer, with a sly smirk.

She leaned into the post next to her and crossed her arms over her chest. Again the shadows hid the ninja perfectly but she could feel his chest against her back.

"So you're the one I heard about… what you selling there"

"take a look at the good here baby, it gonna blow your mind" He said dramatically and opened his raincoat wide. It was a sad, disgusting sight to say the least. Balling up stomach in a skinny frame, un kept hair and beard. Bruises all over his legs. From being chased down no doubt. Chest with barely any hair but one or two white ones protruded from an skeleton like rib cage.

She felt a soft hand tighten a bit on her waist. She straighten up, arms still folded over her stomach. One hand over his.

"So… am I supposed to be looking for something?" she said at a wide eye offender.

"What?" was all he said.

"Really, I mean, you said I was gonna have my mind blown and yet I see nothing of interest. So tell me, other that the scrawny legs and poor excuse of a dick you're sporting there, is there something else, cause if that's it then I have to tell you that if you ever expect to make a living out it, you're sadly mistaken"

"all the girls around here have had them all shapes and sizes and that…" she said making a disgusted expression while pointing at his member "its just disturbing…not even worth looking, let alone have it. Say, maybe, you wanna chop it off? You might get more clientele as a girl"

"Manwhores make heir living by giving pleasure, not nausea"

The man slowly closed his coat, and made an attempt to come forward, but a sharp sword was entrusted under his chin, pressing at his adam's apple. Suddenly she was behind a strong back while a hand held her to protect her.

The offender merely whined and went pale as a sheet of paper but didn't move. She looked around Snake Eyes arm and told the man.

"I think that means "run for your life or else"

The man didn't have to be told twice, he scrambled to his feet not even bothering to close his coat.

Snake Eyes encased his sword once more and turned to the girl. He put his gloved hands on both sides of her face and in the dark, rested his forehead on hers.

"I'm fine" she whispered.

He took her by the arm and led her back inside the condo. Once upstairs, she went to the bathroom. " you ok man?" asked the captain. The ninja nodded once. When she came out, he went to her side and handed her two wrapped marshmallow ropes. Her eyes went wide and a smile from ear to ear and wrapped her arms around him while she said "You remembered, thank you". he returned her hug slightly. Not really sure of what to do especially when the others were watching them.

She let go off him and with one more smile went to sit next to the bed on the stairs to enjoy her treat with sensual abandon.

"Candy?" asked the captain in disbelief.

"So the girl risks herself for you and you just give her… candy? What is she, your sister or something? I know she ain't you're sister. With every smile, she's telling you she likes you, with every move, she's telling you she wants you and yet you give her… candy, as if she was a little girl. You. Are a poor excuse of a boyfriend, my friend.

The ninja just stared at the captain. As expected, said nothing. Just turned around and left the room.

"You shouldn't taunt him like that Captain. I don't ever expect anything from him, and if there was ever something I wanted from him, is that he thinks of me from time to time and this"… she said showing him the half eaten candy "this is proof that he does and I'm happy with that."

"I just don't understand. You just risked yourself out there and he just…"

"I don't think no one has ever reached that deep in him. Is like trying to touch his mask while fighting. Have you ever tried that?''

"Not on purpose, but yeah, nothing has ever touched his face"

"Exactly. I guess I'm not the one for the job." she said morosely, but quickly changed her expression to a smile and said "oh well, at least I'm not his sister, I'll be trying to get that mask off every chance I got just to tease him"

She said and walked away to the other side of the curtains.

Once inside, she laid down on her bed and heard everyone else leave. She sighed and turned to the window, which curiously was open, the soft breeze playing with curtains.

She got up and with a swift move grabbed a sword from under her bed.

" Show yourself!" She ordered, and to her surprise, slowly, with his hands in subtle defense was Snake Eyes, emerging from the deepest shadows of her room.

"Babe, what are you doing here, I thought you left?" She said, letting go of her sword back under her pillow.

He motion for her to be silent as the others were still in the vicinity. Silently, he went to the door and closed it, and used his swords to lock it. She was confused, never scared. But a new sense of thrill fill her stomach.

He came slowly to her. Tracing a gentle finger along side her left arm. "What are you doing?" she whispered again. It was pitch black and the only light was from the weak lamp from the street thru the window.

He pulled her hand closer to the bed where the rays of weak light hit. And with what sounded like a clasp, off came the mask tumbling on her bed. She still couldn't see him, really now, not sure of what to do. Another clasp and his body armor came to rest around their feet. She could barely see his chest. The armor not giving it enough credit. Slowly, she came closer and with a trembling hand, traced his chest lightly before retrieving her hand.

"Are you sure this is what you want?… Are you sure you want me?" she whispered the last part.

He came closer, grabbed her hand and kissed it. Then slowly pulled the rest of her into the darkness and kissed fully. Passionately. With a hunger and thirst for her that she was too thrilled to think about. Just feel, just enjoy. He was aching to have her, for so long he had held back, but now, there was no turning around. For the first time in at least two decades, had he taken his armor off in front of anyone. And she was his perfect match. His perfect half. Waiting innocently for him, calling him, not having the tiniest idea of the effect she had on him.

The captain had been right. With every smiled, she told him she liked him. With everyone of her moves were for him only. Telling him to take her right there and then.

Clothes had been torn and thrown around, they fell together on her bed. He tasted every inch of her. She did the same. Nervous like hell as it was her very first time and he found out just as her muffled scream of pain and pleasure came to life.

….

….

….

So I finally watched G I Joe yesterday, and I have to say, Snake Eyes is just one sexy specimen. There is a certain sensuality to his moves. So precise, even romantic, I would say. That this got stuck in my head. I hope you guys like it. Please Review


End file.
